The El Oscars
by 2D3RP4L1F3
Summary: The most awaited award ceremony of Elsword... Find out who wins and who doesn't!


Today was the day. One of the most anticipated cenemories in Elrios was about to occur. Every year, when christmas started approaching, a big award-giving ceremony was commemorated. The spotlight this year was on the ElGang, since they, well, saved the world. Our host, Wilson, was shaking in anticipation. It was his first time organizing an event this important. He worked his butt of the last month to make sure everything was flawless. He was a perfectionist. He was walking back and forward. As he saw the first limo arrive, he signaled his team to approach the car. Three black-haired men stepped out of the car. They were all wearing the exact same suits, but their ties were of different colours.

"Welcome to the Oscars, Ravens!" The host greeted. "What are your expectations for the tonight?"

"Uh... I think I can say that we don't really care about the prizes, we just want to have some fun!" Blade Master stepped forward

"Speak for yourself, I'm going to collect all prizes!" Reckless Fist smirked

"That's the spirit!" The host said, giving a warm smile. "Step in and make yourselves at home!" Wilson led them in. As soon as he walked back to the red carpet, another limo arrived. This one was coloured in silver, making it easy to guess who was about to step out. Three women. They were in breathtaking white cocktail dresses raging from short to long, that made the host drool a bit. He snapped back to reality, as the ladies approached him.

"Woah Eves- looks like you really went out of your way tonight. If this was a fashion contest, you would definetly win!" He wiped his mouth

"We're glad you like it" Code Empress said with a smile.

"We only wear the best clothes" Code Nememsis announced, Battle Seraph nodding in agreement.

"Let me guide you in!" Wilson extended a hand, which Empress took. He left them inside, greeting the Ravens. After a bit of intense clock checking, two limos arrived at the same time. Two men stepped out of the first limo, and opened the door to the second one. Two women, that looked like little girls, stepped out. One of them was wearing a blue dress, followed by a long tail. The other one was just wearing a black hoodie and shorts. The two men that were following them were wearing blue smokings, that looked quite formal.

"G'night Lus and Ciels, how are you doing" The host nervously asked, as he realized that it was almost time to begin.

"We're doing good, ready to have a fun night even if we don't win any prizes!" Chilliarch said.

"I'm loving that attitude! Now, I would escort you in, but seeing as how you're already accompanied, i'll let you in!" The man said.

Next, three white haired men rudely walked in.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Are the Eves in already?"

"Uh... Welcome and yes." Wilson awkwardly said as the men walked right through him. '4 to go...' he thought to himself. As if on queue, another limo arrived, grunts coming from inside it.

Two red-heads stepped out, in a red suit with a black bow-tie. They stared intensely into each other's eyes. They walked right through the host too. Another one stepped out of the car, scratching the back of his head in embarassment.

"They were having a discussion in the car about who would get the most prizes... Rune and Infi are really competitive..." He said while looking away.

"Well at least they're determined... Let's just hope they don't get too agressive"

Lord Knight then followed his twins. After a while, Wilson saw two limos, one a bit distanced, and another closing in. Deadly Chaser had his window open, so we knew who were the next guests. As they stepped in, Wilson confidently approached them.

"Are you guys ready for the ceremony?"

"Uh... We made some offensive jokes and now IP is feeling a bit down..." TT said.

"But he's totally fit to win the best female class category!" DC mocked even more.

"Let's just go" IP said, looking down. "Plus, the girls are already here."

Everyone looked back to see the Aishas, Elesises, Aras and Renas in gorgeous dresses. Everyone looked back, gasping at how good they looked.

"I guess the delay payed off." Night watcher said slyly.

"W-Welcome ladies! I hope you enjoy yourselves tonight!" The host welcomed them. They started stepping inside.

'It's time.'

After a bit of chatting and more entrances, the spotlights pointed to the stage. Wilson walked in.

"Welcome everybody, to the Oscars! Tonight, we will award people for their efforts and deeds with an Oscar, the most valuable award in Elrios. Take a seat and get comfy, 'cause this is going to be a long night. But enough chit-chat, let's get to the prizes! Tonight's first two prizes are:

1-Best male character!

Nominees:

Elsword

Raven

Chung

Add

Ciel

2-Best female character!

Nominees:

Aisha

Rena

Eve

Ara

Elesis

Lu

I will take votes from reviewers, but to prevent cheating, i will only take votes from registered accounts. In a bit, the prizes will be delivered!"

Got the idea from Yukihime77's fic. Basically the same story. You should go check out her fics!


End file.
